


С первых аккордов

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Harry is watching, I love you Niall, Louis is dancing, M/M, dream team yeah, too much fluff to be honest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: Их знакомство начинается со сломанного куста индигоферы и вытащенного из уха наушника.
AU, где Гарри работает в цветочном магазине, у Луи нет комплексов, а декоративный кустарник служит неплохой засадой. До поры до времени.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работу также можно найти на фикбуке [воооот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812595) :) Приятного прочтения!

Возможно, дело в том, что они слишком рано открываются.  
  
Обычно, когда Гарри отпирает дверь в их небольшой цветочный магазин и переворачивает висящую на ней зелёную табличку, сонное солнце только-только отрывается от полосы горизонта, всё ещё прячась за невысокими зданиями. Фонари до сих пор горят, но на фоне персикового неба их свет кажется очень тусклым. Вокруг тихо, и только где-то неподалёку раздаётся приглушённый рокот моторов: в нескольких кварталах от них находится самая большая автострада города, а вот по дороге, пролегающей мимо магазина, за весь день проезжает так мало машин, что их можно пересчитать по пальцам немногочисленных работников цветочной лавки.  
  
Найл говорит, что они должны открываться тогда, когда на ближайшую остановку приезжает первый утренний автобус. На самом деле магазин принадлежит Гарри и Найл начальником не является, но всё равно почему-то всё всегда получается так, как он того хочет. Поэтому уже в 6:48 Стайлс стоит за прилавком и открывает кассу, терпеливо дожидаясь прибытия своего друга и в последний раз окидывая взглядом расставленные по полкам цветы.  
  
Гарри нравится такой распорядок дня — сон не самый его верный спутник, так что в раннем пробуждении для юноши нет большой проблемы. Зато в обмен на беспокойное ворочанье в кровати он получает прекрасный вид на пробивающиеся сквозь незатейливые букетики гвоздик весёлые лучики солнца, приятный аромат цветов и искреннюю улыбку первого покупателя.  
  
— Ненавижу заправки! Какого чёрта машины они в шесть утра заправляют, а мой желудок заправить не могут? С _восьми_ они только... Дерьмо.  
  
Ну и ещё, конечно, ворчание невыспавшегося голодного Найла, у которого совершенно точно нет ни стыда, ни совести, раз он опаздывает к собственноручно установленному времени.  
  
— В подсобке на столе есть пара кексов и стакан кофе, — приветствует его Гарри, не забывая улыбаться пожилой женщине с маленькой собачкой под мышкой, и ловко перевязывает букет георгинов ярко-красной лентой. — А тебе уже пора выяснить, какие магазины здесь работают круглосуточно.  
  
Найл лишь бурчит в ответ что-то неразборчивое и, заметно повеселев, шагает к непримечательной двери, спрятанной в углу за прилавком. Уже открывая её и переступая порог, он оборачивается и, довольно ухмыляясь, объявляет:  
  
— Там твой псих на подходе. Видел его, когда дорогу переходил. Судя по дёрганьям, сегодня это Леди Гага — не меньше!  
  
Руки Гарри только чуть-чуть дрожат, когда он подрезает стебельки цветов, а голос звучит ровно и даже, благодаря неимоверному усилию, немного насмешливо, будто ему совершенно плевать на полученную новость.  
  
— Вытри ноги, пещерный человек!  
  
На раздавшийся в ответ хохот Найла и последовавший за ним хлопок двери Стайлс уже не обращает внимания, второпях вручая букет старушке, и, радуясь отсутствию других покупателей, мчится к стеклянной двери. Выскакивая наружу, он невольно щурится из-за яркого света уже показавшегося над домами солнца и, приложив ладонь ко лбу, вглядывается в противоположную сторону узкой улочки.  
  
Их городок такой маленький, что раньше восьми утра встают немногие. Чтобы проехать из одного конца в другой на автобусе, нужно не больше получаса, так что ранние пташки здесь либо студенты, которым закон начала рабочего дня не писан, либо труженики, работающие за городом, либо водители немногочисленных автобусов, либо вот они с Найлом.  
  
И ещё _этот_ парень.  
  
Гарри замечает его ещё до того, как становится различим принт на его мятой тёмно-серой футболке. Вытирая испачканные в земле руки о тёмно-зелёный фартук, он изо всех сил вглядывается в эту неровно шагающую фигуру, пытаясь уловить в обрывочных движениях мотив мелодии или хотя бы её ритм. Он делает так каждое утро на протяжении трёх или четырёх месяцев, а это довольно приличный срок, поэтому в выработавшейся у него привычке вглядываться во всех людей в наушниках нет ничего глупого или странного. Ну или ладно, по крайней мере ничего предосудительного точно нет.  
  
Дело в том, что _этот_ парень танцует. Нет, Гарри не знает, ходит ли он в балетную школу (скорее всего, нет), на современные танцы или на курсы танго, да и не относится это к вопросам первостепенной важности. Парень танцует на улице под музыку в собственных наушниках, двигаясь так, что Гарри никак не может понять, это больше нелепо или же совершенно очаровательно.  
  
Он никогда раньше не видел никого, кто так невозмутимо мог бы с закрытыми глазами остановиться посреди улицы, упереться одной рукой в бок, а другой провести перед собой, указывая вперёд пальцем и качай головой в такт басам. Не видел никого, кто не на спор и в абсолютном одиночестве, не считая самого Гарри, мог пройтись по бордюру лунной походкой. Возможно, дело и правда в том, что их магазин слишком рано открывается и люди в это время на пустынных улицах ведут себя так, как им вздумается. Возможно, этот парень в принципе не наделён никакими известными миру комплексами.  
  
Возможно, Гарри немного в восторге от него.  
  
Чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, он приседает и начинает расправлять листья невысоких декоративных кустиков индигоферы, для удобства выставленных снаружи. Со стороны улицы на них уже распустились нежно-фиолетовые цветки, благодаря чему из растений получается неплохая засада — Гарри ещё ни разу не прокололся.  
  
Очевидно, у парня сегодня хорошее настроение: бодрая походка, широкая улыбка на лице и воображаемый микрофон в руке — Стайлс называет эту фазу «потенциально опасной». Дело в том, что изредка случаются такие дни, когда танцующий незнакомец, видимо, представляет себя известным певцом, выступающим на каком-то грандиозном концерте. Естественно, каждый уважающий себя артист должен работать на публику, вот и этот парень работает: если кто-то попадается ему на пути, он вслух выкрикивает одну из строчек песни, после чего направляет руку с воображаемым микрофоном в сторону первого встречного. И да, со стороны случайного прохожего это выглядит крайне нелепо, но Гарри каждый такой момент бережно хранит в своей памяти, чтобы после долгого рабочего дня прокручивать в мыслях строчку из какой-то песни Адель, вытянутую хриплым высоким голосом.  
  
Наверное, Найл в чём-то прав насчёт него, но Стайлс этого никогда не признает.  
  
Как бы то ни было, Гарри не хочет сам оказаться на месте случайного прохожего, потому что при таком раскладе событий вся его конспирация будет безжалостно спущена в унитаз. Лучше он в том же духе продолжит свои наблюдения, а потом закончит жизнь в маленькой однокомнатной квартирке в окружении кустов гортензий. Да, это звучит как отличный план, он уверен, что Найл поддержит его выбор. Он просто не может не отплатить ему чем-то хорошим за ежедневные утренние кексы и стакан горячего кофе.  
  
Парень, выставив руку в сторону, шагает по поребрику и широко раскрывает рот, подпевая Рианне, Кэти Перри или кому-то ещё из этой тусовки — по крайней мере, именно такое впечатление создаётся у Гарри. На незнакомце рваные джинсы и тёмные очки, задвинутые на лоб, что делает его похожим на самого обычного растрёпанного студента, спешащего к первой паре. Скорее всего, таковым он и является, но... Что ж, для Гарри он звезда, и ничего с этим не сделаешь.  
  
На улице ни души, лучи солнца отражаются от окон и теряются в пучке проводов, тянущихся над тротуаром. Ветер играет листьями кустиков, которые Гарри усердно поправляет, и их тихий шелест, кажется, подстраивается под ритм шагов незнакомца. Создаётся ощущение, что мелодия из наушников нарочно колеблет воздух, заставляя и скромного продавца цветов приобщаться к странному одиночному шествию.  
  
Он так околдован, что ни на что не обращает внимания.  
  
Вдруг дверь магазина тихо хлопает, и снаружи появляется та самая женщина с собачкой под мышкой и букетом георгинов в свободной руке. Сама по себе она совершенно не привлекает внимания — обыкновенная старушка, почти незаметная за стеной цветущего кустарника, но её собака вдруг начинает оглушительно лаять, Гарри вздрагивает, запинается о собственные ноги и, с треском ломая зелёные ветви, валится прямо в цветочный горшок. И всё вместе это уже не может оставаться незамеченным, поэтому незнакомец замирает и, вытаскивая один наушник из уха, медленно поворачивается в сторону магазинчика.  
  
_«Вот же чёрт»._  
  
Гарри не так представлял их первую встречу лицом к лицу. Красивый танцующий парень, удивлённо изогнув бровь, смотрит в их сторону и вертит в пальцах свободный наушник, притопывая ногой в такт играющей в нём музыке. Гарри широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами смотрит на него в ответ из-за поломанных веток и, царапая руки, пытается подняться на ноги. За всем этим испуганно наблюдает старушка, нервно гладящая свою собачку ладонью с зажатыми в ней георгинами. Все молчат, и тишину улицы нарушает лишь треск веток и тяжёлое дыхание красного как рак Стайлса.  
  
Он просто надеется, что Найл всё ещё ест кексы в подсобке и не видит этого безобразия.  
  
В конце концов ему всё-таки удаётся вскочить на ноги, но они так трясутся, что Гарри просто не может сделать ни шага и лишь неловко мнётся на месте, теребя в руках подол перепачканного зелёного фартука. Поднимая взгляд, он вдруг замечает, как губы парня растягиваются в ухмылке, а сам он втыкает наушник обратно и, как ни в чём не бывало поднимает руку и щёлкает пальцами. У Стайлса складывается впечатление, будто незнакомец только что сменил песню на своём воображаемом концерте.  
  
И правда, не проходит и секунды, как он снова отдаётся течению какой-то весёлой мелодии, а Гарри хочет, так _хочет_ сбежать и спрятаться в безопасном и спокойном магазине, но не может оторвать взгляда от ловких движений. Кажется, будто этот танец предназначен исключительно хозяину цветочного магазина. Не то чтобы здесь есть кто-то ещё — старушка с её питомцем, видимо, почувствовав себя неловко в окружении такого количества странных молодых людей, благоразумно предпочли слинять с места происшествия.  
  
Равновесие их маленькой улочки восстанавливается. Незнакомец танцует, а Гарри, как зачарованный, наблюдает за ним, щурясь из-за лучей восходящего солнца. Странно, но что-то во всём этом навевает на него чувство дежавю. Будто он уже давным-давно видел подобное, но то ли был так пьян, что забыл, то ли не посчитал это достаточно важным. Второе он исключает сразу, как, впрочем, и первое, поэтому списывает свои необычные ощущения на неудачное падение в цветочный горшок. Это хорошее объяснение.  
  
Рука парня сжимается в кулак и начинает медленно подниматься, а Гарри буквально чувствует, как его прошибает холодный пот. Язык прилипает к нёбу, а в горле пересыхает, будто его организм безрезультатно сопротивляясь неизбежному. Сейчас это случится. Жизнь Гарри кончена.  
  
Набирая в лёгкие побольше воздуха, незнакомец ослепительно улыбается и, подмигнув обомлевшему Стайлсу, выкрикивает в золотистый утренний воздух:  
  
— _Мой мир за миг вдруг изменился весь! Я счастлив, что ты здесь!_  
  
И Гарри... он не может ничего с собой поделать, его рот сам собой открывается, сухой язык вяло шевелится, а с губ срываются отвратительно хриплые и не до конца вытянутые слова:  
  
— _Я счастлив, что ты здесь!_  
  
Какая ирония.  
  
Улыбка незнакомца становится ещё шире, а Стайлс знает, более того, он _чувствует_ , что всё его лицо покрывается ярко-красными пятнами, больше похожими по цвету на аллергическую сыпь или жар неизлечимо больного, чем на обыкновенный безобидный румянец. Как же ему стыдно. Хочется то ли сорваться с места, сбежать и больше никогда не возвращаться на работу в этот дурацкий магазин, то ли удобрить содержимым своего желудка только что сломанный кустик. Хотя Гарри правда не думает, что растению это понравится.  
  
В итоге он не делает ничего из этого. Он просто закрывает рот ладонью и, наконец справляясь со своими ногами, забегает обратно в магазин, заглушая звон колокольчиков оглушительным хлопком двери. Какой феерический провал.  
  
Его даже не удивляет Найл, оторвавшийся от окна, выходившего на улицу, и с улыбкой опустивший взгляд на запыхавшегося друга. Если уж Гарри не везёт, то ему не везёт во всём. Так что вполне вероятно, что уже к вечеру весь ютуб будет смеяться над этим происшествием. А что, почему бы не добить бедного неловкого Гарри Стайлса, опозорившегося прямо на глазах у предмета своих воздыханий?  
  
— Ты всё видел, — заключает он, отрывая руку от лица и поворачиваясь к сияющему от удовольствия Хорану. Ладно, Гарри наконец нашёл повод припомнить ему Кэтти из восьмого класса, перед которой Найл очень элегантно съел лист бумаги, чтобы продемонстрировать свои сверхспособности. Надо ли упоминать, что Кэтти с тех пор держалась от него на довольно приличном расстоянии. — И он всё видел. — Стайлс откидывает голову и зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что история Найла с бумагой гораздо хуже того, что только что случилось с ним самим. Получается плохо. — Мне конец. — Вдруг на лице Гарри отражается интерес, и он тихо спрашивает: — Он ещё там?  
  
Найл автоматически кивает, потом поворачивается к окну и, несколько секунд изучая улицу, отрицательно качает головой. Гарри наконец может выдохнуть.  
  
— Думаю, завтра подходящий день для признания, — сложив руки на груди, констатирует Хоран, после чего дарит ослепительную улыбку зашедшему в магазин покупателю и направляется в сторону кассы.  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл! — Глаза Гарри выкатываются из орбит, а руки взмывают в воздух. — Я даже не знаю, гей ли он.  
  
Найл из-за прилавка одаривает его таким сочувственным взглядом, что в горле Стайлса встаёт ком, и ему приходится приложить серьёзные усилия, чтобы его проглотить. Он чувствует себя ещё большим идиотом, чем минуту назад, и откровенное презрение в глазах только что вошедшего в магазин мужчины не делает ситуацию лучше.  
  
— Дружище, этот парень только что исполнил тебе танец из «Хора», — Найл качает головой и, поджав губы, кивает в ответ на заказ покупателя, — не могу поверить, что _я_ понял это, а ты нет.  
  
— Это не доказывает, что он гей, — лениво возражает Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимания на появившуюся на лице посетителя гримасу. — Вот ты, например, по девочкам и всё равно смотришь его.  
  
— Только потому, что ты меня просишь, — парирует Хоран, перевязывая букет красных роз (как банально) лентой, и Гарри видит, как от негодования трясутся его руки. — И я даже напившись не исполню оттуда ни одного танца. — Немного подумав, он добавляет: — Ну, кроме Кукарачи.  
  
Что ж, возможно, он прав, но даже это не отменит сегодняшнего позора. Стайлс просто не сможет своему незнакомцу даже в глаза посмотреть, не то что пригласить на свидание или, тем более, признаться в любви. Верно, однокомнатная квартирка и гортензии — вот его будущее.  
  
Тем временем покупатель бросает на прилавок деньги, выхватывает из рук Найла букет цветов, отпихивает Гарри от дверей и, не сказав ни слова, выскакивает на улицу. Раздаётся хлопок, и Стайлс чувствует, как ему на плечо ложится тёплая рука друга.  
  
— Сегодня же повешу табличку «Мы не обслуживаем моральных уродов», — заявляет тот, приобнимая Гарри. — Я чуть не прошёлся этим букетом по его гомофобной морде.  
  
И Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать. Он улыбается.  


* * *

  
  
Края домов кажутся вылитыми из золота, а асфальт почему-то выглядит раскалённым, хотя через подошвы кед это не чувствуется, да и физически такое вряд ли возможно осенним утром. Но Гарри нравится думать, что вокруг него могут нарушаться законы природы. Он идёт на работу и невольно насвистывает себе под нос какую-то песенку, неловко пританцовывая и то и дело опасливо поглядывая по сторонам. Возможно, это неправильно, если у тебя нет наушников и играющей в них музыки, но у хозяина цветочного магазина всегда было богатое воображение. Да и кто смотрит?  
  
Он не знает, почему у него такое хорошее настроение. То ли дело в том, что вчерашний день кажется очень далёким, будто приснившимся. То ли в том, что они с Найлом вчера весь вечер в обнимку смотрели сериалы, пока оба не отключились на самом ответственном моменте. А может, это всё не по-осеннему хорошая и солнечная погода. В любом случае, день почему-то обещает быть хорошим.  
  
Магазин приветствует хозяина весёлой трелью колокольчиков и благоуханием только завезённых доставщиком цветов. Его зовут Лиам — это ещё один, самый незаметный работник их заведения, который просыпается раньше всех, привозит букеты, расставляет их по полкам и потом целый день делает всё, что посчитает нужным. Гарри правда рад, что хоть кто-то здесь вовремя выполняет свою работу.  
  
Потому что, например, Найл не изменяет своим привычкам и приходит только тогда, когда Гарри уже обслуживает их первого покупателя. Однако на этот раз он совсем не ворчит, а наоборот широко улыбается и даже подмигивает зашедшей к ним девушке. Гарри не хочет его расстраивать тем, что у покупательницы есть невеста, для свадьбы с которой она и делает заказ.  
  
— Твой псих сегодня выглядит немного странным! — только и говорит Найл и, ничего не объясняя, мгновенно скрывается в подсобке. Стайлс не уверен, что именно он имеет в виду, потому что этот парень _всегда_ как бы довольно... необычный, так что вряд ли по отношению к нему можно использовать слова «он сегодня странный». Хотя бы потому, что он каждый день такой.  
  
Но это действительно вызывает любопытство, поэтому Гарри, как можно быстрее записывая заказ и на прощание широко улыбаясь покупательнице, выскакивает на улицу и вглядывается в сторону здания, из-за которого каждый раз поворачивает его незнакомец.  
  
Как только его фигура появляется в поле видимости, Гарри и сам понимает, что сегодня парень выглядит странно. Не так, как выглядел бы странно любой нормальный человек, наоборот. Сегодня незнакомец не танцует. Более того, Стайлс не видит на нём провода от наушников — на нём вообще нет ничего, что бы напоминало их. Только что-то продолговатое в каждой руке, о предназначении чего Гарри может только догадываться.  
  
Он настолько удивлён, что забывает спрятаться в своём традиционном укрытии, и парень его замечает. Его губы тут же растягиваются в ослепительной улыбке, он останавливается и начинает что-то делать с одним из предметов в своих руках. Только когда до слуха Гарри доносятся первые аккорды песни, он понимает, что это.  
  
Колонка.  
  
И, конечно, Гарри узнаёт эту песню. И от этого ему совсем не легче признать тот факт, что сегодня незнакомец специально для него включает Карли Рэй. Даже не в наушниках, а в колонке. Которую он тоже принёс специально для Гарри. Здесь действительно больше никого нет, так что этот вывод напрашивается сам собой.  
  
Парень тем временем кладёт её ближе к светло-бежевой стене дома, расположенного прямо напротив цветочного магазина, и, виляя бёдрами в такт ускоряющемуся куплету, встряхивает то, что всё время до этого держал в другой руке. Стайлс не уверен, что это такое, но в его сердце почему-то закрадывается довольно сомнительное предчувствие.  
  
— _Скажи, малыш, к чему всё это!_ — разносится над пустынной, залитой солнцем улице, и под заигравший припев незнакомец начинает быстро что-то писать прямо на чистой, выкрашенной в бежевый стене.  
  
И тут-то Гарри понимает — в его руках баллончик с ярко-красной краской. Поэтому теперь Стайлс просто надеется, что напротив их магазина не будет красоваться вызывающая надпись: «Кудрявый из цветочного — лопух». Или ещё что похуже.  
  
Однако вопреки всем ожиданиям на стене пока появляются лишь гигантские цифры, смысл которых Гарри понимает лишь тогда, когда вслед за ними незнакомец выводит не менее огромные буквы: **«ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ»**. И вот сейчас ему кажется, что он в какой-то нелепейшей романтической комедии или даже в молодёжном сериале. Это какое-то сумасшествие. Такое не случается в реальной жизни.  
  
Боже, ему придётся объясняться с соседями.  
  
Но приятное щекочущее чувство где-то в животе не позволяет ему долго беспокоиться о незначительных на данный момент пустяках. Он наконец-то ощущает себя не безнадёжно помешанным, а просто по уши влюблённым и примерно настолько же счастливым. Но он всё равно не согласен с теорией Найла, потому что всё это нелепые стереотипы и их нельзя применять по отношению к реальным людям.  
  
А ещё, кажется, ему придётся отложить будущее с однокомнатной квартирой и гортензиями на неопределённый срок. Нельзя сказать, что Гарри сильно сожалеет об этом.  
  
Парень тем временем закидывает, видимо, опустевший баллончик в неподалёку стоящую урну, отряхивает руки и поднимает с земли колонку, из которой всё ещё доносится последний припев. Наблюдая за этим, Гарри невольно чувствует лёгкую грусть от понимания того, что сейчас его незнакомец уйдёт и в следующий раз появится только завтрашним утром. Однако на этот раз сердце греет ярко-красный номер телефона на бежевой стене соседнего здания.  
  
К голосу Карли присоединяется тихий тембр, парень оборачивается и, хитро ухмыляясь, подмигивает Гарри, после чего шлёт ему воздушный поцелуй. Лицо Стайлса тут же приобретает оттенок, чем-то похожий на маячащую у него перед глазами надпись, но он каким-то чудом умудряется взять себя в руки и улыбнуться в ответ. Получается немного неловко, но это действительно большее, на что он сейчас способен.  
  
Приставив руку к уху, незнакомец одними губами повторяет: «Позвони мне», ловко разворачивается на пятках и, продолжая пританцовывать, движется вдоль по улице, размахивая над головой рукой с зажатой в ней колонкой. Над переулком уже разливается новая песня и, хоть Гарри её и не узнаёт, он в такт мелодии бормочет что-то бессмысленное себе под нос и перекатывается с пятки на носок, любуясь удаляющейся фигурой. Он красивый, честно говоря, Стайлс никогда серьёзно не задумывался об этом. Но сейчас, когда в волосах парня вьются золотые нити солнечных лучей, когда ветер развевает полы его чёрной куртки, а блики, отражённые от колонки, танцуют на исписанной краской стене, Гарри снова влюбляется, а его сердце переполняется теплом этого раннего осеннего утра.  
  
Ему так хорошо.  
  
И даже если Найл сейчас стоит за его спиной, прислонившись лицом к окну, и хихикает, списывая со стены номер телефона, Гарри плевать. Практика показывает, что даже из самых неловких ситуаций он в итоге выходит победителем, а значит, и на этот раз ему не о чем беспокоиться. Ещё не известно, кто в будущем окажется в однокомнатной квартирке в окружении гортензий. Уж точно не Гарри.  
  
И да, точно, телефон.  
  
Настолько быстро, насколько это возможно, он вытаскивает мобильник из кармана джинсов и, откидывая со лба волосы, открывает сообщения. То и дело переводя взгляд с красной надписи на дожидающийся его действий экран, Гарри вводит номер и, не долго думая, печатает в строке сообщения:  
  
**Привет хх**  
  
Затем, немного подумав, он решает, что так незнакомец может не понять, кто ему написал, и стирает неудачное слово, набирая вместо него:  
  
**Отличная краска!**  
  
Это выглядит ещё хуже, но Гарри очень не хочет, чтобы Найл его опередил, поэтому он, в последний раз стирая всё сообщение, печатает новое и, не долго думая, отправляет его, надеясь, что всё пройдёт хорошо. Однако, когда он перечитывает то, что написал, Стайлс понимает — хорошо такое пройти точно не может.  
  
**Ты такой странный :)**  
  
Вот это — и правда странно.  
  
Паникуя, Гарри в спешке пытается напечатать хоть какое-то оправдание этому безобразию, вот только ещё до того, как он успевает придумать сносное продолжение для **«Я просто...»** , ему приходит ответ:  
  
**кто это откуда у вас мой номер ?**  
  
И сразу за ним ещё более сбивающий с толку набор символов:  
  
**;;;;;;))))))**  
  
Мысли Гарри путаются. Он совершенно не понимает, что происходит, и успевает за пару секунд проанализировать несколько наиболее правдоподобных объяснений, но ни одно из них не звучит обнадёживающе. И, видимо, именно потому, что в его голове каша, из-под пальцев Стайлса выходит новое сообщение:  
  
**Гарри**  
  
Он поднимает голову и осматривает улицу, в надежде зацепиться взглядом за мелькающую вдалеке спину и убедиться в том, что ему это всё не привиделось. Вот только вокруг ни души, и даже за окнами, от которых отражается восходящее солнце, не мелькают тёмные силуэты жильцов. Произошедшее начинает казаться сном.  
  
Но вот тишину нарушают два коротких сигнала, и на начавшем было гаснуть экране высвечиваются новые сообщения:  
  
**да расслабься, одуванчик, я понял что это ты**  
  
**луи ;)**  
  
Гарри невольно улыбается, нажимая кнопку блокировки и убирая телефон в карман. Лёгкий ветерок играется с его кудрями, а фиолетовые цветы, распустившихся на расставленных вдоль дороги кустиках, радуют глаз. Гарри считает, что даже осени нужен свой кусочек красоты, — именно поэтому он разводит такое капризное растение.  
  
Повернувшись, он опускает мимолётный взгляд на стеклянную дверь и тут же громко хохочет, понимая, почему Найл выглядел таким довольным, когда этим утром пришёл на работу. К стеклу скотчем прилеплена большая красная табличка, на которой кривыми жёлтыми буквами выведено: **«АКЦИЯ: Каждому гомофобу — кактус в то самое место. С уважением, администрация».**  
  
Магазин встречает всё ещё смеющегося Гарри весёлой трелью колокольчиков.  


* * *

  
  
Индигофера цветёт всё сильнее, а Гарри всё ярче улыбается, открывая этим утром магазин на двадцать минут раньше, чем обычно. Он даже застаёт там Лиама, который всё ещё раскладывает по полкам астры и лютики, любовно расправляя их лепестки. Оба лишь молча кивают друг другу, зевая и едва заметно взмахивая рукой в знак приветствия, и оставляют каждого наедине с его утренним занятием — не хочется тревожить приятное спокойствие магазинчика пустыми разговорами.  
  
Гарри встаёт за прилавок, автоматически хватает со столешницы ручку и начинает крутить её между пальцами над раскрытой книгой учёта, то и дело поглядывая в окно. Ленивое солнце ещё не показалось над горизонтом, и только опередившие его лучи скользят по крышам домов, разливаясь жидкими тенями по асфальту. Даже в такой серости Стайлс видит что-то романтичное — возможно, всему виной перечитываемые всю ночь сообщения Луи, а может, это и правда магия утра.  
  
Опуская взгляд, Гарри с ужасом замечает, что, задумавшись, исписал целую страницу книги маленькими сердечками. В некоторых из них красуется буква «Л», некоторые проколоты стрелой, и хозяин магазина тут же захлопывает книгу, в ужасе оглядываясь по сторонам. К счастью, Лиам ничего не замечает, слишком занятый сбором опустевших коробок из-под цветов, и Гарри может спокойно выдохнуть. Тихо вырывая злополучный лист, он выбрасывает его в мусорное ведро, стоящее перед прилавком, и на всякий случай засыпает найденным в карманах мусором — хоть и редко, Найл всё-таки тоже бывает на рабочем месте. Да и от старых фантиков давно пора избавиться.  
  
Колокольчики провожают молчаливый уход Лиама, а Гарри, потянувшись, подходит к окну и, распахнув его настежь, выглядывает наружу. В зарослях индигоферы резвятся тощие воробьи, чириканьем приветствуя восходящее солнце, на бежевой стене соседнего дома всё ещё краснеет огромная надпись, и Стайлс, опуская голову на сложенные на подоконнике руки, улыбается. Хоть ветерок и становится заметно холоднее и пробирается под крупную вязку свитера, на душе Гарри всё ещё нет осеннего настроения. У влюблённых в сердце всегда весна — даже хандрят они как-то особенно, по-весеннему.  
  
Окинув взглядом улицу, Гарри вздыхает и уже собирается вернуться в магазин, чтобы нормально заполнить книгу учёта, как вдруг его внимание привлекает плавно выскользнувшая из-за угла фигура. И он готов поклясться всеми цветами своего магазина, что это Луи, закинувший за спину гитару и надевший совершенно несуразную соломенную шляпу, которая по какой-то причине находится не на его голове, а висит на шее, вероятно, на тонком, неразличимом на таком расстоянии шнурке. Кажется, не один Гарри не чувствует прихода осени.  
  
На губах Луи расцветает ослепительная улыбка, как только он встречается взглядом с хозяином магазина, а его рука взмывает в воздух в приветственном жесте, едва не задевая гриф гитары. Теперь Стайлс наверняка уверен, что это тёмно-красная гитара, лакированный бок которой отражает бледные солнечные блики, серебристыми шариками скатывающиеся на асфальт. Не оглядываясь по сторонам — машины здесь почти не ездят, — Луи перебегает улицу и, тяжело дыша, останавливается прямо перед окном магазина, сияя ярче полуденного солнца.  
  
Вау. Гарри ещё не видел его так близко.  
  
— Вы продаёте незабудки? — Какое-то время Гарри вообще не реагирует на вопрос, увлёкшись разглядыванием россыпи мелких веснушек на загорелых за лето щеках. Он боится поднять взгляд выше. — Ау-у?  
  
Вздрагивая от неожиданности, Стайлс растерянно кивает и тут же краснеет, получая в ответ самодовольную ухмылку. Чтобы избежать очередной неловкой ситуации (ещё одну Гарри не переживёт), он, продолжая монотонно кивать, скрывается в глубине магазина, где специально чуть дольше, чем нужно, ищет маленькие букетики незабудок, заботливо перевязанные белыми лентами. Выбрав розовый, белый и классический голубой, он приносит их назад к окну, где Луи, широко улыбаясь чему-то своему, возится с гитарой.  
  
— Два доллара букет, — объявляет Гарри, раскладывая цветы на подоконнике, и, следом ставя на него локти, опускает голову на сцепленные вместе ладони. — Выбирай.  
  
— А какие лучше? — Луи отрывается от гитары, ремень которой уже перекинут через его плечо, и весело подмигивает Стайлсу. Его соломенная шляпа из-за ветра не висит спокойно и то и дело перекатывается через острое плечо на грудь, и парню каждые несколько минут приходится её поправлять. — Голубые?  
  
— Они хорошие. — Гарри кивает, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. — Но другие мне тоже нравятся.  
  
Луи тепло улыбается и, немного подумав, спрашивает:  
  
— А можно же их в один букет смешать? Только небольшой.  
  
— Да, конечно. — Не теряя времени, Гарри ловко развязывает букеты, отбирает из каждого несколько веточек и, взяв одну из лент, лежавших в ящике на краю прилавка, аккуратно их перевязывает. Затем он снова связывает первые три букета и, отложив их в сторону, протягивает Луи новый.  
  
Тот же тем временем выуживает из кармана джинсов две смятые купюры и кладёт их на подоконник, после чего забирает из рук Стайлса букет и тут же протягивает его обратно.  
  
— Это тебе.  
  
Щёки Гарри становятся такими же розовыми, как редкие вкрапления в букете, который он послушно забирает, а Луи, довольно улыбаясь, начинает наигрывать что-то на гитаре, покачивая головой из стороны в сторону в такт мелодии. Музыка приятная, но на этот раз незнакомая, хотя у Стайлса и есть странное чувство, будто однажды он её уже слышал. Но он отбрасывает эту мысль, сосредотачиваясь на красивых длинных пальцах, ловко перебирающих струны. Это завораживает.  
  
Вдруг утренний воздух прорезает высокий, немного хриплый голос, и сердце Гарри замирает. Луи поёт.  
  
Какое-то время Гарри пребывает в таком ошеломлённом состоянии, что выхватывает из песни лишь отдельные слова: что-то о поцелуях, рае и желании большего. Он не уверен, что правильно улавливает смысл, но его руки, которые всё ещё крепко сжимают букетик, сами собой потеют от волнения. Гарри понятия не имеет, что должен делать.  
  
Но вот начинается припев, и всё встаёт на свои места:  
  
_Сбежим же, мой родной,  
Следом за той звездой.  
Кто знал бы, что она  
Так светит только нам._  
  
Если Гарри правильно уловил намёк, его приглашают на свидание. Однако он по-прежнему не понимает, что должен делать, поэтому начинает машинально перебирать в руках заострённые зелёные листики цветов, кусая губы и пытаясь не встречаться с Луи взглядом. У него не получается, и вскоре хозяин маленького цветочного магазина тонет в голубых лепестках незабудок, настолько ярких и сияющих, что хочется смотреть в них всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Господи, можно ли влюбиться ещё сильнее, чем он уже влюблён?  
  
Луи поёт, а Гарри внимательно вслушивается в каждое слово, отодвинув в сторону букет и опустив голову на сложенные на подоконнике руки. Песня довольно простенькая, но почему-то именно в этом исполнении она как-то по-особенному трогает душу и заставляет слабую улыбку расцветать на губах Стайлса.  
  
Солнце уже одаривает дома золотой каёмкой, и кажется, что этот день пахнет цветами и лаком, которым покрыта гитара.  
  
Отыграв последние аккорды, Луи отбрасывает со лба чёлку и, закидывая гитару за спину, снова хитро подмигивает, облизывая пересохшие губы. Его веснушки кажутся Гарри солнечными зайчиками, отражёнными смеющимися голубыми глазами. Шатен тем временем многозначительно интересуется:  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Сейчас утро, — произносит Гарри, игнорируя подразумеваемый вопрос. — Нет звёзд.  
  
— Не туда смотришь, — ухмыляется Луи и, поворачиваясь, указывает рукой в сторону восходящего солнца. — Вот она.  
  
В груди Стайлса расцветают жёлтые, как крыши домов, незабудки, а в носу отчего-то начинает свербить — возможно, жёлтые незабудки — те самые единственные в мире цветы, на пыльцу которых у него аллергия. Время замирает, а сердце Гарри никак не может пробиться сквозь заросли ярких бутонов. Соломенная шляпа всё так же подрагивает на ветру.  
  
Видимо, Гарри очень долго молчит, раз Луи неловко откашливается и более осторожно, чем прежде, спрашивает:  
  
— Ну так что? Пойдём... эм, куда-нибудь? Сегодня?..  
  
— Да, — мгновенно реагирует Стайлс, но, осознав, что выставил себя нетерпеливым идиотом, пытается исправиться: — Нет. — И ещё раз, потому что с первой попытки исправиться не получается: — Да.  
  
— Так нет или да?  
  
Улыбка на тонких обветренных губах становится уверенней, а Гарри, наконец выдержав нужную паузу, кивает и слегка дрожащим голосом говорит:  
  
— Да. Точно да.  
  
— Так... — тянет Луи и решительно кивает каким-то своим мыслям. — И во сколько вы закрываетесь?  
  
— Обычно в десять, — растерянно бормочет Гарри, а его взгляд цепляется за вывернувшую из-за угла фигуру. Женщина лет тридцати неотвратимо приближается ко входу в магазин, и, раз это всё ещё не Найл, Стайлс логично предполагает, что пришло время первого покупателя. Ну, фактически, второго. Гарри с нежностью смотрит на отложенный в сторону пёстрый букетик. Краем глаза он замечает, как рот Луи начинает медленно открываться, и, наконец опомнившись, добавляет: — Но я могу сегодня пораньше. Закрыть. И уйти. Или оставить на Найла... — Его мысли путаются от волнения и понимания того, что надо как можно быстрее решить вопрос со свиданием, поэтому последнюю фразу он говорит уже совсем неуверенно: — Не закрывать.  
  
Но Луи лишь улыбается и спрашивает:  
  
— В шесть тебе удобно?  
  
Колокольчик над входом в магазин заливисто звенит, и две головы одновременно поворачиваются на звук: теперь и Луи замечает покупательницу, которая, ловко поправив причёску, начинает с интересом осматривать полку, заставленную горшками с сочно-зелёными комнатными растениями. Огонёк в голубых глазах тускнеет, и Гарри, заметив это, спешит заверить:  
  
— В шесть отлично.  
  
Вскоре Луи уходит с гитарой наперевес и болтающейся за спиной глупой соломенной шляпой, а Гарри заворачивает горшок с едва распустившейся руэллией в шуршащий полиэтиленовый пакет. Солнце озаряет улицу и скользит ленивыми лучами по подоконнику, лаская лежащий там пёстрый букетик.  
  
Попрощавшись с покупательницей, Стайлс берёт его, выливает из своей старой кружки остатки вчерашнего кофе, набирает туда воды и ставит цветы в получившуюся незатейливую вазу.   
  
В его груди благоухают жёлтые незабудки.  


* * *

  
  
**От: Чудик**  
  
**выгляни в окно, одуванчик, а то пропустишь все веселье !**  
  
Гарри улыбается и, извиняясь перед только что вошедшей в магазин старушкой, подходит к окну, над которым слабо колышутся полупрозрачные бирюзовые занавески. За последние четыре года они с Найлом заметно расширили площадь, разломав заднюю стену и избавившись от подсобки, два раза сделали ремонт, и теперь их магазин действительно соответствует продаваемому в нём товару. Гарри любит рассказывать друзьям, что их цветок наконец распустился. Друзья лишь качают головами в ответ на это.  
  
Свесившись с подоконника, Стайлс щурится из-за слепящих глаза ярких лучей, тут же замечает своего парня, стоящего в самом центре улицы, и, широко улыбаясь, машет ему перепачканной в земле рукой. На Гарри всё тот же заляпанный зелёный фартук, что и в день их первой встречи, только уже заметно выцветший из-за бесконечных стирок. Стена дома на противоположной стороне улицы закрашена светло-розовым, а на стеклянной двери магазинчика больше не болтается шуточная табличка, придуманная Найлом.  
  
Здесь всё изменилось, кроме, разве что одного.  
  
За спиной Луи, на самом краю поребрика, стоит внушительных размеров бумбокс — Гарри даже предположить не может, где он умудрился откопать такую древность, — а на самом мужчине красуется тёмно-синяя шляпа с небольшими полями и немного неуместный для жаркого июньского дня серый пиджак. А немного в стороне расположилась группа человек из пятнадцати, в самом центре которой виднеется вихрастая макушка Найла.  
  
Гарри не знает, чего ожидать от всего этого, но он уже не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
Счастливый Луи машет ему в ответ и, убирая телефон в карман, кивает друзьям, после чего ловко поворачивается на одной ноге, а другой жмёт кнопку на бумбоксе. Сначала из динамиков доносится странное шуршание, заглушаемое гулом пытающейся выяснить что-то компании, но вот уже противный треск сменяется первыми аккордами песни, и все начинают выстраиваться в, как на первый взгляд кажется, хаотичном порядке прямо посреди узкой тихой улочки.  
  
Луи подбегает почти к самому окну магазина и начинает петь. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и он невольно закрывает лицо руками, лишь сквозь щели между пальцами глядя на разворачивающееся перед ним действие.  
  
— _Это волшебный день! Нам так охота делать глупости,_ — все танцуют какой-то сумасшедший танец — когда только успели отрепетировать, — а Гарри кажется, что у него прямо сейчас подогнутся колени, — _эй, детка..._  
  
А Гарри не слышит, он не слышит последних слов из-за шума крови в ушах, но он прекрасно _знает_ , какая строчка идёт дальше. И, видимо, именно из-за понимания этого из его глаз катятся слёзы, а сам он не обращает внимания на грязные разводы, безусловно оставшиеся на его лице из-за перепачканных в земле рук.  
  
Едва ли знакомые Гарри люди танцуют для него, когда любовь всей его жизни делает ему предложение. Он не может в это поверить.  
  
— _Это ли взгляд твоих глаз? А, может, это танца ритм?_ — Улыбка расцветает на лице танцующего Луи, а полы пиджака развеваются на ветру, открывая обзор на простую растянутую белую футболку. — _Это не важно, детка! Прошу, просто будь моим!_  
  
Если бы Гарри вовремя не облокотился о подоконник, он бы уже был на полу, и даже суетящаяся позади него старушка не смягчила бы его падение.  
  
В своей нелепой синей шляпе Луи выглядит немного непривычно, но, безусловно, так же потрясающе, как и всегда, а сердце Стайлса тает под горячими волнами музыки, разливающейся из динамиков старенького битбокса. Сейчас шок и безумная радость отходят на второй план, и он наконец может рассмотреть сияющие лица танцующих, которые, кажется, тоже наслаждаются происходящим. Гарри жалеет, что до сих пор так и не нашёл времени как следует познакомиться с коллегами своего парня.  
  
Но больше всех, что неудивительно, радуется Найл, который каким-то образом умудряется совмещать ловкие танцевальные па с громким заливистым смехом. Впрочем, уже к концу первого куплета он успокаивается и, хитро подмигнув Гарри, присоединяется к хриплому из-за усердия голосу Луи. Вместе со всеми. Девушки, парни, высокие голоса, низкие — всё это сливается в такое невероятное звучание, что растения в магазине, кажется, начинают цвести сильнее, а мелодичная трель колокольчиков над открывшейся из-за сквозняка двери напоминает венчальный звон колоколов.  
  
Или же Гарри просто сходит с ума.  
  
_«Просто скажи да!»_ — звучит у него в ушах и тут же отдаётся в сердце, где уже не хватает места для обожания, и, кажется, из-за этого оно растворяется и превращается в солнечный свет, непрерывным потоком струящийся из широкой груди. Гарри скажет да. Как будто он может сказать что-то ещё.  
  
Кто-то слегка пихает его под локоть, и Гарри машинально отходит в сторону, краем глаза замечая, как та самая покупательница подходит к окну и встаёт рядом с ним, с улыбкой глядя на происходящее.  
  
Второй куплет подходит к концу, все снова подхватывают припев, а Луи — Гарри улавливает это движение — лезет рукой в карман пиджака, а с губ обомлевшего хозяина магазина срывается приглушённый вздох. Старушка рядом хихикает, отходя чуть в сторону.  
  
— _Я ответа жду..._ — вытягивает хор голосов, а Луи уже не поёт. Да и не танцует — он просто медленно опускается на колено прямо на тротуаре, протягивая к подоконнику маленькую чёрную коробочку. В ней простое серебряное кольцо с тонкой гравировкой — Гарри не может разглядеть, что там написано, да это и не столь важно.  
  
Важна только улыбка Луи и рвущаяся из битбокса песня.  
  
А ещё то, что с губ Гарри всё-таки срывается еле слышное «Да».  
  
Когда же они наконец целуются под стихающий куплет и громкое улюлюканье весёлой компании, Гарри думает, что да, их песни — настоящее клише, но их историю вряд ли можно назвать хоть сколько-то тривиальной. Только если очень сильно приглядываться, но ведь это не нужно таким простым историям, верно?  
  
На серебряном кольце, которое Гарри вскоре надевает на безымянный палец, крохотными буквами выведено два слова.  
  
_«Мой мир»._


End file.
